


Glue can only fix so much

by The100bangtan_girl13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Allison Hargreeves trys, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/F, Gender fluid Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves is a Good Mom, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves is a good boyfriend, Luther and Diego fight alot, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves is a asshole, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering, harsh punishments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100bangtan_girl13/pseuds/The100bangtan_girl13
Summary: Diego just wanted to be alone with no problems, was that so hard to ask.





	Glue can only fix so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego could never get time alone, without his annoying siblings pestering him. But he never meant to be this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual fan fic thats posted on this channel hope you enjoy. Warning somewhat explicit rape if you don't like well don't read.

 

 

 

 

Diego was pissed, he could never get any alone time no matter how hard he tried, one of his siblings always seemed to be there. So it's their fault that he's lost in the woods, if they didn't bother him so much he wouldn't have ran out the house, and he wouldn't be here now lost in the middle of nowhere. 

Diego turned around slowly looking for any sign of the Big City. He hated to admit that he was scared, the sun was going down and the tree's made scary shadows on the ground. Diego took out his flashlight and shined it around looking for some sort of clue that would indicate the way back. 

Diego pouted, biting on his lower lip. No matter how much he hated how that he could never be alone, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He'd rather be fighting with Luther, or secretly talking with Vanya and Allison about Romance novels, or listen to Five complain about their problems and how nobody understands them, or be apart of Klaus and Ben's pranks, he would even rather be secretly cuddle up with mom on the couch, while she reads to him like he's a baby. He would rather be annoyed to the point of no return then be lost in the woods by himself in the dark. 

Diego whimpers and walks foward he tries desperately to be brave, but as it gets darker he feels more scared. He wanted to go home, he wondered if his siblings where looking for him.

Diego was to distracted to realize that somebody wad behind him, until it was to late. A hand covered his mouth pulling the boy into the males chest. Diego screamed trying to get out of the man's grip. 

"Well lookie here boys seems like we caught a pretty one." The guy holding his said, his breath tickling Diego's ear. 

Diego read about these kinda thing's during his study, how men take pretty girls into the woods and raped them. But Diego wasn't a pretty girl he was a boy, and he didn't want to be raped by these men. He wanted to go home. 

Diego felt tears fall from his eyes, when the man pushed him on the hard grass floor. 

"L-l-l-let me-me g-g-go" Diego stuttered frustrated with the men and himself, he sounded stupid and he knew it. How would these men every take him seriously if he couldn't even speak properly. He heard the men chuckling and he could feel, fingers curling around his pants and underwear. It was the moment that his pants went down in a quick and swift motion, that diego realized that this wasn't a joke. 

Diego kicked and screamed wiggling to get away from the man. He was scared, no Diego was terrified, he would rather go through Reginalds harsh punishments than be exposed infront of these disgusting men. Diego kicked harder aiming anywhere that would make the man get off him. He kicked the man hard in the balls and scrambled away pulling up his underwear. 

Diego ran, he ran faster then he ever had before, because he knew his life depended on it. 

"Get back here you little bitch" The man growled his foot steps where heavy and getting closer. 

He didn't want this, he didn't like this he was exposed and scared. He knew that the men where gaining on him, but he wouldn't stop even if he didn't know where he was. 

"Stop" Diego screamed, the lead man tackled him to the ground. 

He was flipped onto his back and pressed by his throat on the ground. The man took, the knife from before, cutting into his blazer and shirt. Diego's load sobs filled the woods, he could tell the man was getting frustrated. 

"Shut up before i cut your tonge out" The man balled his fist and punched Diego in the face, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the ground. Again the man took his underwear off leaving Diego totally exposed. 

"Now your gonna be quiet like a good little bitch, before I make you." Diego nodded tears streaming down his face, his eyes clenched tightly closed. 

"You know daddy hates putting bruises on your precious skin, you have such beautiful skin baby boy." He was confused this man knew his dad. 

Before Diego could say anything an excruciating pain arose from his butt. Diego screamed, he felt like his butt was being teared into two. It hurt and he didn't like it, so Deigo screamed for anyone that could help him. 

"Shut up" The man yelled slapping him in his already bruised face. 

Diego screamed and cried and no matter many times he was hit, and his mouth was covered, Diego didn't stop. He prayed to whatever god was up there that somebody would help him. That the man would stop, that this was all just some nightmare. Maybe there was a god up there who was listening, because his prayer was heard. 

"Boss there's someone coming, you need to hurry up" A dude on the Diego's left side said, he sounded worried. 

"Go take Morris and Nyne and check it out" The boss said grunting and groaning. He felt absolute pleasure watching the boy in pain, he could feel himself getting close to his climax. 

Diego reduced himself to silent whimpers and sniffles. He was a mess face covered in snot, and dried up tears, drool dripping from his mouth. He felt embarrassed and exposed, he felt weak, maybe dad was right he was useless. 

The Boss groaned and bucked his hips in one deep thrust before moaning loudly and filling up Diego. The man fell crushing Diego's body and kissing the boy sloppily amd hard biting on his already bloody bruised lip. The boss pushed his tongue into Diego's mouth, before pulling away and fixing himself. 

Diego stayed quiet silent whimpers was the on sound coming out of him. He felt uncomfortable, he hated the way the man was looking at him. He was weak he should have been stronger, he should have paid attention. 

Diego curled into a ball and closed his eyes. 

The man laughed before walking away leaving a completely broken and destroyed Diego behind. 

"Diego" 

"Hey Dee" 

"Diego you okay bro" 

"Ben, Vanya, and Allison Go back to the house and get mom, Five, and Klaus scan the woods for anybody left. " 

"Diego can you walk"

"I-I-I'm ff-fi-fine" Diego stuttered not looking at his siblings. 

Diego squeezed his eyes and flinched when Luther's hand touched his shoulder. He looked at his blonde haired brother, with pleading scared eyes. 

Luther could see that Diego hated being as exposed as he was. So he pulled up his brothers underwear and pulled the shorter into his chest. 

"Your okay Diego, I won't let them hurt you again" 

Diego couldn't, no he wouldn't look up the feeling of shame to strong. 

"We love Diego and we're gonna help you get through this." 


End file.
